I'm Not the Only One Stranded
by Nice Hayley
Summary: There's a lot that Paul and Suze haven't said to each other. Things that needed to be said. And now they have an oportunity to speak their mind! (FINISHED!)
1. Off record

****

A/N: Hey there my lovelies. I'm back silly geese. I just got this crazy idea…to have Paul and Suze have a nice little discussion. If they could say anything to each other, what would they say? Well my lovelies, you are about to find out!

****

Disclaimer: I hope you understand that I don't own Suze, Paul, or Jesse. Meg Cabot does, being the genius that she is! I don't want to get sued (and I don't know why anyone would want to sue me, I have no money!). Anyway…

****

Rating: PG-13, just to be safe. Arguing isn't very family-oriented in my opinion.

****

Summary: Suze and Paul have a lot to say to one another. Now they have the perfect opportunity to speak their minds…

****

Other random things that will further postpone the reading of this story: Well, I decided to make this all formatted and stuff…isn't it pretty? Its Suze's POV most unless I say otherwise!

****

Now, before I totally make you lose interest in this story: Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

I felt like I was in a bad horror movie or something. I was dressed in black from head to toe; crawling around this creepy abandoned mansion all alone. It felt as though any minute, a horrendous monster or zombie would attack me from behind. But I knew I had nothing to worry about. Monsters and zombies didn't exist. And it really wasn't the things that go bump in the night that freaked me out. It was the impending visit with someone even scarier than any campfire story could create.

"I'm surprised you decided to show, Simon," a voice in the shadows said cooly. I whipped my flashlight around until it shown on the face of the voice. It was none other than Paul Slater.

"Whoa there," Paul said as he shaded his eyes from the blinding light, "You can turn it off." I reluctantly flicked my flashlight off. The only light in the room was the light cast off by the moon through the windows.

"Okay, I'm here. What do you want from me?" I asked as I looked around the dark room nervously. I clenched onto my flashlight tightly, like it was the only thing keeping me safe. But I knew nothing could keep me safe in this place since Paul was there.

Paul took a step out of the shadows and into the moonlight. The light played on his features, making him glow, even in the darkness. "Why does it always have to be me wanting something from you, Suze?" Paul asked with a grin on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, placing my finger on the switch to the flashlight. I felt that if Paul tried anything and I turned the flashlight on, I could instantly be transported home. I guess you take comfort in silly things when you are confronted with your fears.

"You came here, right?" Paul asked as he leaned on a dusty table. "Um, yeah. You asked me to come. So I came," I answered. "You could have stayed home. It's a free country," Paul said with a smile. By then, I was pretty confused. Paul wanted to know why I came, when I barely even knew myself. He was right, I could have stayed home, safely tucked in my bed. But even in the safety of my own home I felt threatened, but in a different way. If I chickened out, I feared that Paul would try to take away the one thing that made me happy.

"I was afraid, Paul," I said honestly. I hated to say the word _afraid_, especially saying it to Paul. But it was true. I was scared out of my wits. "You have nothing to fear, Suze," he said as he took a few steps closer. "I know," I replied with a deep breath, "It's just…Jesse."

"Oh God, Suze," he said angrily, "Why does everything have to be about _him_?" Paul said 'him' like it was something bitter tasting in his mouth. "I don't know, maybe because we have a deal," I said as strongly as I could. "I already said I wouldn't touch him. Why can't you just trust me?" Paul asked, the expression on his face turning more and more angry.

I couldn't answer him right away. In fact, I could barely answer him at all, in fear that I might say the wrong thing. So I just stood there, wishing that the house would swallow me up. Paul took a few more steps closer, until he was only a foot away. My grip on the flashlight tightened with every menacing step he took. "What, no answer?" Paul asked as he reached out and tilted my chin upward with his index finger. "Does cat have your tongue? Or has your precious _Jesse_ snatched it?" I could have slapped him silly.

I no longer cared if the words I said were right or wrong. I would have said anything to get Paul to back off. He was pushing the line of our deal. "You don't know what you've put me through!" I yelled at him, causing him to drop his finger from my chin. "What have I put you through, Suze? I'd really like to know," Paul asked with a glimmer in his eye.

"Thanks to you I've been through _hell_! You dropped me there and didn't even bother helping me out. Kind of like how you left Jesse, Jack, and I stranded in that…that _place_!" Paul rolled his eyes and said, "Suze, I said I…"

"Shut up, Paul! Because of _you_," I stabbed him with my index finger as I said 'you', "I haven't been able to sleep at night. And if I did sleep, it wasn't for very long…because you don't only haunt me at school or at home. _You haunt me in my sleep_!" "Suze," Paul said my name softly. But I kept on going.

"You don't know how it feels, Paul, to live day and night in _fear_! You can't even fathom what I go through. It's bad enough that Jesse and I can't have a _real_ relationship. There's always an obstacle. First, Father Dominic makes him move out of my room and into the rectory, and now it's _you_. Every time _you_ show up, Jesse and I become farther and farther apart. It's like _you're_ trying to spoil what little Jesse and I have!"

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault?" Paul yelled, "It's _my_ fault that you can't be with someone that's dead? Doesn't it even make you feel weird that the guy you call your boyfriend has been dead for a century and a half? His rotting corpse is buried at our school, for God's sake!" "His body is not a part of him now," I answered, trying to quote something Doc had told me.

"I'm not the one that doesn't get it. If you think you and Jesse have something, you're pretty naïve," Paul spat.

"You think I don't know that he's dead? Do you really think that I don't know that at any minute, Jesse could be gone? You don't know how it feels to want something you can't have!"

"Shut the hell up!" Paul yelled, his voice shaking the entire house. I heard something crashing, which caused me let out a scream. "_You_," he said, his voice shaking with anger, "don't know _anything_. News Flash: The whole world doesn't revolve around you, Susannah Simon. I know what it feels like to want something I can't have! I've experienced it _everyday_ since the day I met you! You dangle the string in my face, but when I try to swat at it, you take it away and then put it right in front of my nose again!"

I felt like I just got punched in the stomach. "Paul…I don't…" "Yes, you do! Whether you're aware of it or not, you do that to me. _You're not the only one stranded in hell, Suze_!" Paul snapped as he seized my shoulders with his hands. I winced in pain and closed my eyes, trying to imagine that I wasn't there. I opened my eyes and looked at Paul, who was practically nose-to-nose with me. His grip on my shoulders eased up a bit.

It was awhile before any of us spoke again. We stood there, Paul's hands still resting on my shoulders, afraid to even move. It felt like any disturbance would cause the world to crumble. Like it would be dangerous to say anything.

Paul looked down at the floor and released me from his grasp. He started to say something, but I went, "Paul, it's okay. I understand now. I think."

Paul took one of my hands in his own. He looked down at me, the moonlight catching on his blue eyes, causing them to glow. "Suze…I…"

Just before Paul could finish what he was going to say, the house started creaking loudly. We heard more crashing coming from the top story of the house. Some plaster would have fallen on my head from the ceiling if Paul hadn't pulled me quickly out of the way.

"We have to get out of here," Paul said. "That figures," I replied, searching for all possible exits. Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the window. "Can I borrow your flashlight?" Paul asked as he nodded to it. I had forgotten that I had had in my hand the whole time. I didn't really feel like it was safe to give it up yet.

"Suze, just give me the flashlight," he demanded. I handed it over sheepishly. Paul swung it at the window, which shattered, leaving a space just big enough to get through.

"Go, Suze," Paul commanded me as he stepped away from the window, back into the dark. "Paul, you can't go back in there. The house might fall on you any minute now," I told him. "It'll fall on you too if you don't do what I told you," he said as he gave my flashlight back. "But…"

"GO NOW SUZE!" Paul yelled.

So I jumped out of the window and ran a good twenty feet away from the mansion. I was still in its vast front yard. I looked at the window where I escaped, waiting for Paul to emerge from it. He stayed in there a good ten minutes. I was worried that he might not make it out in time. Just then, my fear was affirmed.

I watched the roof of the mansion slowly cave inward. "_Paul_!" I shouted uselessly. I was too far away for him to hear me. Then in one loud crunch, the whole top story collapsed right in front of my eyes. Paul was still in there!

A cloud of dust was surrounding the remains of the old mansion. I stared at it, with hope still in my heart that maybe he might have made it out okay. Then the tears came. I sunk to the ground slowly. The tears freely poured from my eyes.

I was actually crying for Paul Slater. I couldn't believe myself. "Oh Paul!" I wailed loudly, "I shouldn't have let you go back in the house! It's all my fault! Now you're…you're _dead_!"

I started to sob bitterly, when all of a sudden a voice said, "It wasn't your fault." "Yes it was," I told it with a sniffle.

"No, I swear it wasn't. Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?"

I looked up from where I was on the ground, to find Paul leaning against the tree beside me. "Paul, you're…you're _alive_!" I cried. Paul knelt down in front of me and said, "You seemed surprised, Simon. You really thought I'd let myself die in there?" I sniffled a little bit. "How did you get out of there?" I asked. "Nevermind about that," he dismissed my question, "I have something to show you."

In his hand, he held a huge Bible. "A Bible?" I asked. "Not just any Bible, Suze," he explained, "This was the DeSilva Bible. A family heirloom passed from one DeSilva to the next." He held it out for me to look at.

I took it and set it on my lap. It was heavily decorated with what seemed like gold trimmings around the cover. I opened it to find the whole DeSilva lineage in the front of the book. I could barely read any of it, because the cursive was so thin and the pages were about to crumble. I looked at the bottom of the page, where it said: "Hector 'Jesse' DeSilva- born June 25, 1829, died ?"

I looked up at Paul from the old Bible. "Interesting, huh?" Paul said. _Interesting_? Interesting didn't even begin to describe it. 

"The Bible was to be given to the oldest male in the family. Since Jesse had disappeared, they gave it to one of his younger sisters. This mansion belonged to one of the actual DeSilva girls. The house stayed in the family for awhile, until some of her descendants sold it to the Carmel-by-the-Sea Historical Society. There wasn't much that could be done with it, since it was so old and in such bad condition, so they just left it," Paul explained.

"This is the reason you asked me here then?" I asked. "I thought you'd be interested in a little history lesson. You know, instead of our usual shifting lesson," Paul answered with a shrug.

"Paul?" I asked as I got up and dusted my clothes off.

Paul looked up from where he was sitting. "Yeah, Suze?"

"Thank you" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Thank you guys for reading this! Sorry that it was so long for a One Shot, but I hope you like it! Um, let's just say this was 8 pages! I wonder what Paul was going to say to Suze before the house decided to collapse? That's ponderous. Thank you guys so very much for reading and if you choose to review I thank you in advance! I love all of you!!!!!!


	2. Prelude to an unbeatable offer

****

A/N: You wished that I had made this longer. So like Westley from **Princess Bride**, I say to you, "As you wish". And the only reason Westley did any of that stuff for Buttercup was because he loved her. Same thing in this situation…just 'cause I luv u guys (but not in _that_ way). In this chapter I introduced the whole time-travel idea, which seems very common nowadays, but that's only because Meg put that little excerpt in her diary. So I guess that's just how it goes. I'll try my shot at it, tell me if you like it or not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Paul POV (score!!):

Before Suze and I beat it, I utilized my cell phone to make a call to the police. I'm sure it was suspicious when a seventeen-year-old guy called the police because he witnessed the collapse of an old house on private property in the middle of the night. But I managed to convince them that Suze and I were just driving by when the house collapsed, and that we stopped to see what was up. I know, that's probably not the best excuse, but it was efficient. The cops didn't question it. I guess they missed the fact that there was no car on the property or even within a block. Makes you feel safe in the eyes of such and observant police force…_not_.

So then Suze and I took the long march to her house. We walked the quiet streets in complete silence; the only sound was the chirping of crickets. I figured Suze was pretty freaked about the whole collapsing-mansion thing. Well, I really didn't blame her. I was even freaked out. And not because my life was in danger. My life was no was no where near endangered. It was some of the things that were said prior to it.

I don't know what made us spill our guts in that old mansion. I figured since Suze was communicating her problems, that maybe mine should be addressed too. But why _then_? Why _there_? What made us so open all of the sudden?

Some would say there was just so many things we hadn't said to each other before. It probably had nothing to do with timing or placement. If not in there at that time, we probably would've had the same argument some place else. But the last question was the stinger…

Perhaps it was because of that party. That whole day was filled with atrocities. Jesse DeStupido broke my nose, and nearly drowned me. So when Suze shifted us out of there to escape, we made a deal. It was a great sacrifice from her to save Jesse, the love of her life and _freaking _keeper of her heart. I just so happened to benefit from this offer, only to be able to spend time with her to "teach" her. But I had to sacrifice something too. Did she even realize it? Somehow, I doubt that. For having the eye for dead people, she sure was blind.

She never felt anything. That kiss in my room, _on my freaking bed_, was only a "mistake". She never saw the way I looked at her after that. Even Slash, the ghost of your average Biker-Bob noticed that I acted differently afterwards. I had changed, all because of Suze.

And you know what? I had the opportunity to tell her how she made me feel. Actually, I _did_ tell her. But I bet she didn't listen. If she could only put two and two together, she would realize that I…

__

Forget it. Why do I even _bother_? This just makes me a weaker guy. I was just about to tell her how I felt without leaving anything out. Oh, but the house had to collapse on us.

I wonder if that was a sign?

We rounded the corner to her neighborhood. No telling how late (or early) it was, but the moon was still out, giving us a great source of pure light. I followed her up her driveway and by her window.

"I'm good from here," Suze said as she turned around. The moonlight played on her already dazzling features, making her even more radiant than ever. I guess that's what made me lose it.

I started walking towards her until she was completely backed up on the outside of her house. She was trapped in between my body and the wall. She could not escape me now.

I could feel her breaths become more and more shallow. I could even feel her heartbeat thud harder and faster with each passing second. She was _really_ afraid of me. I was the monster in her frightful re-occurring dreams, as she had pointed out. I had power over her.

Usually I like that feeling of control. But recently, I didn't want her to feel that way about me. I didn't want the color to drain from her face every time she saw me, or her blood to boil every time someone mentioned my name. I wanted her to like me. No. _I wanted her to love me_.

Instead of voicing any of this, I decided on a different approach.

"You want me to make your boyfriend to disappear?" I asked with a grin.

Like I said…it was a different approach. So different that I was pretty sure she'd never go for what I was going to propose.

She reminded me, with a tremor in her voice, about the deal that we made up in Shadowland.

"I promised I wouldn't kill him. I didn't say anything about keeping him from dying in the first place," I replied as I played with her long chestnut hair.

"What?" she asked with more fear in her voice, "What are you talking about?"

Ah, it was getting late. Plus, she needed another excuse to come and see me again. So I said, "You figure it out."

Suze isn't stupid. She's blind at times, but she's still rather intelligent. She just stared at me with disbelief.

"Goodnight, Suze," I whispered as I lightly pressed my lips to hers. Then I left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Suze POV (OoO!):

__

Oh. _My_. _God_. I had no idea what just happened. Paul said all of these things that I really couldn't process. He had a way of preventing Jesse from dying? That meant…no, its not possible is it?

This whole shifting business made my head spin frantically into the unknown. After I safely made it to my room, I walked in a daze to my bed. I flopped down onto it, watching the ceiling, as it literally seemed to twirl in front of my eyes.

Maybe he was just trying to get me alone with him again. I mean, what he was saying was just not humanly possible…

Or was it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: I'm off to New Orleans. I'm so excited! I get to miss school and everything. I had to get rid of Paul withdrawal before I left. Meg's house in Key West is haunted! You can read about Mary the ghost in her Blog. I nearly died laughing!

This is a sort of sneak peek of a possible next chapter (if I have one)…

__

I started unsteadily, "I was just wondering…" "Wondering what, Suze?" David asked as I struggled with my words. "Is…is time travel possible?" I finally managed to choke out. "Theoretically and mathematically, yes," he answered as he was searching for something in his bookshelf. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously. 


	3. Doing some homework, THE END!

****

A/N: Hello there! I'm back from the beautiful N'awlins! I think I've fallen in love with that city! Seriously, there is music and art everywhere down there. I came back from my little trip with an inbox full of lovely reviews! Thank you so much for making me all squishy and happy on my return. Well, folks, this looks like the end of the line for this story. I know it was so short, and I'll explain myself later. Now I'll answer some of my lovely reviewers!

Esodes08: Mystique Angelique's stuff is awesome! We both have a different version of Paul, which reflects how we see him. I love her dangerous, leather clad Paul! But I just can't help but feel so bad for my Paulie. I really don't know why I incorporated Meg's preview in the story; I really should just do my own thing (I'm working on it). But I felt that I had to put something out before I left! I think CeeCee POV's rock, so let me know when you put it out, okay?

Sweettooth: Thank you! I feel so loved! Don't worry, I'm continuing after I respond to everyone.

Rissa: You really liked it? I'm glad! I'm trying really hard to make this good, although it's a little shaky.

Pretty-in-pink898: Well, I left for New Orleans the second after this was posted so I'm sorry I couldn't put up more! Don't hate me!

Mystique Angelique: You were so right! It does need major buildup! I wrote that chapter without really looking over it because I was pressed for time. I see how it went from Paul going "Haha! We managed to fool the cops!" and then he just jumped to "Suze hates my guts and she'll never like me…I'm so depressed." But you know Paul is sort of jumpy. He's pretty moody, if you catch what I'm saying. I think you have the highest "Wow Factor" because you've written so many cool things and you're three years younger than I am. This time, I'll make it better! I promise!

Devil at Heart: Well, thanks for the review! I seriously feel so loved!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was baffled, stymied, completely perplexed. I didn't even get a wink of sleep for the rest of night. I got up from my bed and walked into my bathroom only to regret my action. I looked like a complete wreck! It was so bad that I was pretty glad that it was the weekend because no one would have to see me with those heavy bags under my eyes. Curses, Paul, why? Why do you have to play with my mind?

I needed someone to talk to. Not my mom or Andy, they really wouldn't understand the situation. Not Jesse, he would probably get all angry at me for making a deal with The ever evil Paul. Father Dom, well…I really didn't know what he'd think. He'd probably think that Paul and I were getting all buddy-buddy or something.

Which we weren't. I mean, just because he showed me some old mansion that belonged to one of the sisters of the man I love doesn't mean that he's my friend…does it? I mean, he kind of got me out of danger and even risked his life to get something that he thought would be important to me. And it was! The Bible, I mean. So, what? Now I'm his friend? It doesn't work out like that, does it? None of my normal friends freak me out and haunt my dreams. And they definitely don't threaten to get rid of my sort-of boyfriend…not that they can really see him or anything. Oh, and they don't talk about time travel either.

Okay so that ruled out CeeCee and Adam. I mean, they'd never understand any of that. I needed someone reasonable, practical, but at the same time, very open-minded. And one person came to mind…Doc.

So I made my way to Doc's room down the hall. He was possibly the smartest person I knew. He knew also kind of knew about Jesse. He'd be perfect, right?

"Um, David," I called from behind his bedroom door. I heard some shuffling about and then a small voice called back, "Come in!"

I slowly opened the door to reveal my youngest stepbrother quickly punching buttons on his calculator while sitting in front of his computer. _Typical Doc_, I thought to myself with a smile.

But I think my smile quickly left my face when he asked, "Suze, are you okay? What's going on?"

Oh my God. He was not only a super-brain. He was, like, psychic or something!

"Uh, I'm good. And, uh, nothing's going on," I stuttered.

Doc didn't seem too convinced. I mean, he was too smart to take any of the bull I just gave him. "You don't look so good. Is there something on your mind?" he asked as he set down his Ti-83 calculator on his computer desk.

__

Gosh yes Doc, I thought to myself, _there is just too much_. I was about ready to spill my guts as I had the other day and tell him about Jesse and the Bible…and even what Paul said. But then something held me back. Now I just wanted to run back into my room and try to forget about all of this.

"Well, uh, not really. I mean, uh, I was just wondering…" I stumbled yet again. Why couldn't I just tell him? I mean, Doc was my favorite of my stepbrothers and possibly the one that could help me the most. _Just do it, Suze!_

I started again unsteadily, "I was just wondering…" 

"Wondering what, Suze?" David asked as I struggled with my words.

I hesitated a bit more. I think I even had butterflies in my stomach. I guess part of me was afraid that Paul was telling the truth. I just couldn't stand for him to be right.

"Is…is time travel possible?" I finally managed to choke out."Time travel?" Doc asked while he raised an eyebrow. I nodded worriedly. Me and my big mouth!

"Well, theoretically and mathematically, yes," he answered while he was searching for something in his bookshelf.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my throat tightening, making it hard to talk.

He plucked a book off of his bookshelf, set it down and started looking for more books. He answered, "According to Einstein's general theory of relativity, there is absolutely nothing in the laws of physics that would hinder time travel. The only problem is that there isn't anything to accelerate our matter fast enough to go back in time."

"So, it's completely inhumanly impossible?" I asked hopefully. "I never said that, Suze," Doc said. "It's just that I-I really need to know," I confessed. "It may be hard to execute, but it is possible," Doc explained. "How?" I breathed, sitting on Doc's bed in order to keep from fainting.

"Some theories include usage of rotating black holes. Diving into one would allow you to emerge into another time period. Some like the theory of 'wormholes' which one black hole is connected to another place and time or even the same place at a different time. Time passes at different rates on either end of the wormhole, thus if you fell through one, you would be thrown into the past or even the future."

"So I could just turn back time and, I don't know, stop someone from dying?" I asked incredulously, looking up at Doc from his bed. "Not exactly," Doc replied as he adjusted his glasses, which poked from his massive read curls. I raised my eyebrow and waited for him to explain.

"Some scientists believe that there is some sort of 'natural law' that keeps people from being able to travel backwards in time. Or if it didn't inhibit the ability to time travel, it would cause you not to be able to change it at all. It would be necessary in order insure that certain paradoxes don't occur. Let's say, for example, that you prevented your dad from dying-"

"What?" I asked as I squirmed uncomfortably at the thought.

"Just as an example, Suze. If you kept him from dying, mom wouldn't have married my dad, and you would still be back at New York. We wouldn't have met, and we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

For a minute, that actually sounded nice. I could be back in New York where I grew up. Things would return back to normal. Gina and I would have gotten to spend all of high school together, just as we had always said we would. Father Dominic couldn't criticize me on my methods of mediation. Paul Slater would be living his life in Seattle…away from me. But then I would have never met Jesse. I heaved a shudder. Would I really give all that up, just so I could be with Jesse? The answer came from deep in my heart, _absolutely positively YES with all of my heart and soul_!

"Do you see why that would be bad, Suze?" Doc asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

__

More than you know, David, more than you know!

Doc took my silence as a yes. He took the stack of books that he had put on his desk and plopped them on my lap. "Here," he said with smile, "Take these. They should help out a bit."

Cosmic Time Travel: A Scientific Odyssey by Barry R. Parker and Quantum Strangeness and Space-Time by Sherrill Roberts were only two of the many books he gave me. It all seemed so overwhelming. I lugged the books back to my room and set them down by my window. Then I plucked a random one and started reading.

"Time travel?" I heard a distinctly Latino accented voice say. _Uh Oh!_

"Um…I uh, I'm doing a project," I stammered.

Jesse crossed his arms and leaned on my bedpost, looking all hot and stuff, while I was sitting on my bed with huge bags under my eyes with a huge book sprawled on my lap. Isn't that just _always_ how it is?

I was a little worried that Jesse didn't buy my little story. I mean, he seemed to study my face for a while, as if searching for something. Then he took a seat on my bed and with one index finger, he lowered the book onto my lap. Then he turned his dark eyes to mine and bore his gaze onto me. I laughed uncomfortably for a bit, quite possibly making myself look like a complete loon.

"Well, when you are done, would you let me read them?" Jesse asked, showing all of his pearly teeth encased in his lovely knee-melting smile. "Uh huh," I replied softly as I felt my cheeks begin to burn.

I felt terrible for lying to Jesse. Actually, I wasn't_ really _lying if you thought about it. See learning about time travel was _like_ a research project. I was doing my 'homework'. Okay, I know. I'm terribly bad at this. But you know what, it'll all be over once I get enough information to show Paul that what he was saying was truly preposterous.

"_Querida_, you must be tired," Jesse said as he pulled the book off of my lap and set it down next to me on the bed.

I shot up about a mile and stammered, "W-what? Me tired? Why would I be tired?"

Jesse scooted closer to me and placed one of his warm hands on my burning cheek. "Susannah, are you sure you're all right?" he asked, his face only inches from mine. "I'm great Jesse. Everything is just fine. It's…perfect," I said as I plastered a smile on my face.

I'm such a…a liar! It was bad enough that I couldn't tell Jesse about my deal with Paul. Now I couldn't even stand to tell him what was bothering me. There was so much I was hiding from him. It made me wonder when I'd spill my guts about those things too. I'd been doing that a lot lately. But this time, I feared, it might get me into even more trouble than usual.

But a few minutes later, all my thoughts flooded from my brain. I think it tends to do that when the guy I'm madly in love with lays a kiss on me suddenly. And for that moment I really did believe everything was just fine…that it was perfect.

That was the biggest lie in the entire world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Thanks again for reading. That's the end folks. I know it sucks, but I'm not feeling very inspired with this fic. You understand? I think I've milked it for all that I can. I do have another idea for a rocking series, one I've tossed around for a bit. Basically, the whole junior class at Mission Academy goes on a field trip to the San Juan Capistrano Mission. Of course, trouble ensues when Suze confronts a ghost of a mischievous little girl that died in an earthquake in 1812. Any ideas? Please tell me. I'm really sorry guys, but I'm a total flop! You guys make me feel all special, and I feel as if I've let you down on this one. So please, help me out guys by just understanding! _I LUV YOU ALL!!!_

Nice Hayley


End file.
